


Out of the loop

by LoonyLindsay



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Original Character(s), most the phantoms are by mention only though so I'm doubting the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLindsay/pseuds/LoonyLindsay
Summary: The premise: One of Julie’s classmates has been on vacation all summer and missed out on the news related to the truth coming out about Julie’s band when the boys came back to life. However they were familiar with Julie’s band already saw them before the vacation.
Kudos: 16





	1. Literature Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they call this class English in the US but I imagine other countries don’t call it that and so I went with Literature Class instead

Literature Class

“Okay the subject on today’s state curriculum is Famous Last Words.”

_ Okay she is being oddly specific that it’s the states idea not hers. _

_ A new but oddly familiar looking kid raises his hand _

“Yes Reggie”

“Can I use my actual last words?”

“No. We are talking famous last words from works of literature here.”

“But saying “street dogs haven’t killed us yet” right before dying from street dogs is legendary”

“Still no. if you can find a similar example from literature then you can use it but it can’t be from your actual life/death.”

_What the heck why are they talking about this like it’s completely sane._

AFTER CLASS

“Hey in literature class they were talking about like one of the people in my class Reggie had actually died the teacher didn’t even bat an eye at him campaigning to use his own last words. So weird.”

“You were on your vacay all summer so I guess you missed all the news”

“What news”

“Julie’s band was actually ghosts not holograms but they got the chance to be alive again”

“Yeah right”

“Look here’s an article” 

“Wow but if they are 17 why aren’t they a grade above us. They landed in our grade due to quitting school and education differences between now and the 90s. Technically they should have been even lower but for various reasons they didn’t place them as low as they tested. “

“So they are idiots?”

Yes but not in the that way it’s more due to that various standards were changed over the yearsz That is what caused them to test so low not general boy stupidity levels.”


	2. another house party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> was going to flesh this out a bit more but I think I like it with no names no genders no specified relationships.

"Hey how was your vacay?”

“Good really nice to get away from everything but at the same time I must have missed out on so much”

“Come to Julie’s party with me we’ll catch up”

“Okay”

“They arrive to the band setting up”

“Wait weren’t these holograms last time of people who supposedly didn’t like the public eye”

T”urns out the phantoms bit was literal they were actual ghosts”

“You don’t actually believe that do you”

“Look there are pictures of them in the 90s news articles”

“Okay just out of curiosity what are their relationship statuses”

“You’re hopeless and they are all taken”


End file.
